Pesky Clown
Demon (by Sweet Mask) Tiger (estimated) Wolf (official) |webcomic = Chapter 121 }} Pesky Clown (嫌なピエロ, Iya na Piero) is a Tiger-level Mysterious Being. Appearance Pesky Clown is a stereotypical clown with red face paint over his eyes, nose and mouth with white face paint over the rest of his face. His sleeves and collar puff out widely. His shirt is patterned in many bow ties with a polka dot pattern on the arms. The monster's pants are tucked into his spiky pointed boots. Pesky Clown carries balloons shaped like animal's heads and a large mallet. He increases in size and becomes more monstrous as he gets stronger. Personality Pesky Clown enjoys attention and is sadistic. Plot Unnamed Saga Supreme Hero Arc Pesky Clown appears at a carnival and terrorizes the people. He kills several guards who try to stop him before Sweet Mask confronts him. At first, Sweet Mask overwhelms him, and he loses all of his balloons. However, spectators gathered around the fight give him attention, which significantly increases his power. He thrashes Sweet Mask around and punches him into the Ferris wheel, forcing the hero to monsterize. This is notable as not even Fuhrer Ugly or Awakened Garou could force Sweet Mask to unleash his true power. Abilities and Powers Although Pesky Clown is initially classified as a Wolf-level threat, he transforms several times during his fight with Sweet Mask, eventually gaining enough strength to make the hero struggle. Sweet Mask estimates his current threat level to be Dragon. Immense Strength: Pesky Clown boasts very impressive strength. Although initially unable to hold his own against Sweet Mask, his strength eventually grows to the point that he is able to easily pummel Sweet Mask, and the hero proclaims that he's too strong to defeat while in his human form. He also punched Sweet Mask hard enough to demolish a Ferris wheel. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Pesky Clown is exceptionally fast. Initially unable to react to any of Sweet Mask's attacks, as he grows, he manages to block one of the hero's attacks with his hammer and eventually catch Sweet Mask by surprise. He becomes capable of trading blows with Sweet Mask. Immense Durability: Pesky Clown is extremely resilient already being bullet proof after his recent change. Initially, his head and neck had been demolished by singular nonchalant strikes to his frame. As he grows, his durability increases to the point of being able to withstand Sweet Mask's blows with no apparent damage. Transformation: Pesky Clown has the ability to transform in order to increase his power. He draws power from the attention he receives; the more spectators there are, the stronger he grows. This allows him to grow to the point that he's able to overpower Sweet Mask, the top-ranking A-class hero with S-class abilities, and cause the hero to proclaim him too strong to defeat while in his human form. Fighting Style Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Pesky Clown lacks a refined fighting style, but he was skilled enough to evenly exchange blows with Sweet Mask and eventually overpower him. Miscellaneous Abilities Damage Shift: By unknown means, Pesky Clown has the ability to transfer damage he takes to his balloons. Once a balloon reaches its damage threshold, it pops. Equipment *'Mallet:' Pesky Clown has a large mallet that he uses to bang and block. *'Balloons:' Pesky Clown had three balloons that allowed him to sustain damage without dying. When a balloon's damage threshold was reached, it popped, and he restored his original state. All three balloons were popped by Sweet Mask. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Wolf Category:Tiger Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Villains